


Breakfast

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Red Harvest treats his Irish flower to a home cooked breakfast.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MzHxde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/gifts).



> A Little RedRose (official ship name for her OC Rosemary and Red Harvest)

Red Harvest had become Rose’s longest boyfriend, which was by no means a simple feat considering Rose had quite a track record of flings. Rosemary had finally let Red Harvest stay over.

Rose was not an earlier riser unless Cassandra was there to chuck a bucket of water over her to roll her out of bed she wouldn’t be up until noon.

The morning after Red stayed over Rose was awoken by the smell of bacon and sausages. Groaning as she stretched and slowly willed herself up into a sitting position, unruly red hair almost engulfing her face. Smoothing back her hair Rose rises from the bed grabbing a large t-shirt to wear before following the smell of food.

“Morning.” Red was stood in just his boxers and a vest in her kitchen cooking. The Irish Woman was rather surprised at this. Someone was using her kitchen to cook. Lord knows she had never used it. Rosemary didn’t cook or more accurately she could not cook. “I thought I’d cook you breakfast. I had to go to the store to get some stuff but I wanted to treat you.” he explained with a smile. Red Harvest was the polar opposite of Rose and could actually before noon. Rose’s silence had started to worry Red “Rose? Are you not hungry?”

“Oh..It’s not that. It’s just no-one’s made me breakfast before…” Rose ran a hand through the bird nest atop her head “I didn’t expect it-” Red turned back to the pan in front of him and dished it up onto two plates setting them at the small round table that was only ever used when Cass came round to drink and play cards. He then set a pot of tea in the centre. Rose didn’t drink coffee it was too bitter even with eight sugars.

“I’ll make you breakfast all the time, I mean if I’m allowed back round” Red said with smile that near blinded the Irishwoman. Rose blinked at his pure grin before smiling back at him joining him at the table,

“I think you’re allowed back.” she replied with a smirk running a foot up his leg “Good looking and a great cook. You, Red Harvest are a gift.” Rose smile as she shoveled a piece of bacon into her mouth.

“I thought we could go back to bed after this…”

“Good lord I’m not letting you go.” She could get used to this sort of treatment. After all the hardship Rosemary had been dealt, she had finally found something pure and wholesome in her love for Red Harvest.


End file.
